<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>down time by niightiincarnate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541105">down time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/niightiincarnate/pseuds/niightiincarnate'>niightiincarnate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space Lesbianism [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, based during the taken war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/niightiincarnate/pseuds/niightiincarnate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Petra, come sit with me. You’re making me nervous, love.”</p><p>“I can’t.” Petra replies, shaking her head. “Not now.”</p><p>Mirrha frowns, sighing. Their honeymoon wasn’t supposed to be like <i>this</i>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Guardian/Petra Venj, Mirrha Venj/Petra Venj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Space Lesbianism [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>down time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i wasn't planning on posting this anywhere at first but i kinda fell in love with it after looking at it for so long so. here it is LMAO</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two months since the start of the Taken War, and two since the deaths of Mara and Uldren Sov. Petra still believed they were alive. The Reef was still in mourning. <br/><br/>“Petra.” Mirrha’s gentle voice calls out to her lover, who is currently pacing back and forth in their shared kitchen on the Vestian Outpost. “Petra, come sit with me. You’re making me nervous, love.” <br/><br/>“I can’t.” Petra replies, shaking her head. “Not now.” <br/><br/>Mirrha frowns, sighing. Their honeymoon wasn’t supposed to be like <em> this</em>. “You’re going to burn a trail into the floor.” Petra stops dead in her tracks and darts her eye towards the Titan. Mirrha is stretched out on the couch with a datapad in her hand, her Ghost hovering just over her shoulder. New mission objective from Cayde, Mirrha reads. <em> Get a transmat beacon on the Dreadnaught. </em> She silently accepts and Dare works on getting some more details from Sundance. She looks up towards Petra after feeling her eyes on her. Mirrha’s bright orange eyes meet hers and she quirks an eyebrow. Petra resumes her pacing. “Pacing isn’t going to help, Petra. <em> Please</em>, come sit with me. We can come up with a game plan soon. But you <em> need </em> to <em> rest</em>.” <br/><br/>“The Queen is missing! I can’t rest until she—!” <br/><br/>“What good would a search party do if you are exhausted?” Mirrha snaps, cutting Petra off and sitting up from her slouched position. She sighs heavily and runs a hand through her white hair, shaking her head. “I’m worried about you, Petra,” she says, “The Reef is important to you, and by extension, so is the Queen. But <em> you </em> are important to <em> me</em>. I won’t sit by and watch you slowly kill yourself over this.” Mirrha rises from her seated position and strides over to the shorter woman. She reaches for Petra’s hands, which are trembling at her sides. Tears threaten to fall from her eyes. <br/><br/>“You’re asking me to stop fighting for her. I can’t do that.” Petra keeps her gaze at the floor. <br/><br/>“No.” Mirrha shakes her head and gently squeezes Petra hands in her own, her voice quivering slightly. “No, I’m not asking you to stop, Petra. I would never do that. I’m asking you to slow down and <em> breathe</em>.” The taller woman places a hand on Petra’s cheek and pulls Petra into an embrace, resting her chin on top of Petra’s head. “We will find her, my love. But you need rest.” <br/><br/>“Alright…” Petra sighs and unclenches her still trembling fists, turning over her hands to weave her fingers into Mirrha’s hands gently. “Alright. I’ll rest. But only if you join me.” <br/><br/>And for the first time in two months, Petra smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>